Dark Tournament
by sonicfan24
Summary: Sonic get cauht up in a Tournament Knuckles and Tails want out what will happen? Character death later maybe. read and review por favor.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does

Dark TournamentChp.1-Invatachin

Sonic was at his table reading his mail when he saw the strangest letter ever it went like this:

You are invited to the dark tournament come at you own risk. The dark tournament is for the most fit and most skilled 19 others got this letter we hope to see you there.

Dark Tournament Leader

(A/N I got the dark tournament name from Yu-Yu-Hakusho I just got the idea to write this from a dream (Yes I have weird dreams)

"Wow a dark tournament looks like fun"

There was a knock on the door. Sonic walked over to the door and there was Knuckles and Tails with the same letters.

"Wow so you guys got the same letters? are you going too? I can't wait It's just so ex-"

"Sonic it's a dark tournament me and Tails have already decided NOT to go"

"But...why..."

"Sonic don't be mad please we just don't want to get killed"

"Tails!"

"Sorry!"

"Wait, wait KILLED what do you mean?"

"(sigh) What Tails means is that we don't want to get hurt in this 'Dark Tournament' O.K Sonic?"

"Yah I guess but you guys will see if I win won't you?" Knuckles smiled.

"Yah we'll see you win"

"Thanks"

Knuckles and Tails walked away with heavy hearts.

"Knuckles I don't want to lose Sonic he's like a brother to me"

"I know Tails but there's nothing we can do. But hope and pray that he pulls through"

What they didn't know was that Someone was watching them and had plans for them.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does

Dark Tournament Chp.2-Sorting

Sonic got there bright and early to find that almost everyone else had done the same exact thing.

"Hey watch it punk"

"No YOU watch it!"

Sonic looked over to see Knuckles and Tails standing in line.

"Hey Knuckles, Tails!"

Knuckles looked over to see Sonic and

motioned for him to come over. Sonic walked over and stood by Knuckles.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming?"

"Ya well we changed our minds"

"Ya-hoo! So are we on the same team?"

"We don't know yet they haven't started separating us yet" Tails said

"Well it looks like they are sorting us out now" Sonic replied

In fact they where.

"Look the Mice, Robots, Cats, and Dogs each got to be together in teams why not us?"

"Mr.Sonic I presume?"

"Yes that's me" Sonic looked at the fairly short Lady in front of him.

"Mr.Knuckles and Tails"

"Yes that's us"

The lady popped her gum and continued.

"Sonic you are over with Espio and Shadow, Knuckles you are with Vector and Big, Tails you are with Rouge and Cream"

"What that's not fair!" Sonic shouted

"Life's not fair Sweety and I didn't make the teams"

"Well who did?"

She popped her gum again.

"That Honey I can't say" Sonic just glared at her.

"Also stop CALLING ME THAT!"

"Whatever" She walked away to sort the rest of the teams.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does

Dark Tournament Chp.3-Preliminaries Lake Of Crocks

"Ladies and Gentlemen"

A voice rang out from the speakers.

"The prelims will now begin"

"I know that voice" Sonic pondered over who it could be until shadow came over and slapped him on the back.

"Hey faker ready to get your butt whopped?"

"Shadow we're on the same team"

"So?"

"So that means... aww forget it" Shadow just shrugged his shoulders.

"The first test is swimming"

Sonic and Shadow both gasped.

"But we can't swim!"

"Across a lake full of crocodiles"

"Hump simple"

"Yay for you Espio"

"Sonic are you still mad because I dumped you on Halloween?"

"NO!"

"Good then we should have no problem"

Sonic just rolled his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right we will begin with the first teams"

Sonic wasn't even listening he was busy concentrating on how to beat Espio.

"Sonic!"

"Huh wha-!"

"Sonic didn't you hear we're up first" Espio looked mad.

"Ya, ya I'm coming, I'm coming"

"O.K here are the rules whichever one of you swims you can take one partner and then come back for the other or all of you can swim at the same time"

"Fair enough come on Shadow I'll take you over first Sonic I'll be back for... Sonic?"

"Espio Sonic's already trying to swim"

In fact Sonic was already half way across the lake.

"How? Grrr come on Shadow let's go!"

"Well it seems some tension is on between the first team" A voice came from the speakers.

"Espio, Sonic's just mad if you apologize to him maybe we can win together"

"NO! If Sonic wants to be a jerk then I'm not going to apologize"

Sonic was making his way back when a HUGE crocodile came bursting out of the water.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Espio and Shadow shouted at the same time.

Espio threw Shadow onto the land and dove under for Sonic.

"Ladies and Gentleman I think we might have a problem so please

remain calm... HEY COME BACK HERE THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Knuckles had jumped into the water and was swimming after Sonic and Espio only to find them in the middle of a swarm of crocodiles.

'Sonic if you dare die on me I will NEVER think of you as a friend again!' Knuckles swam as hard as he could and maneged to get Sonic and Espio out of the water.

"Espio you get Shadow over to the other side I'll swim Sonic across"

"But isn't that-"

"I Said GO!"

Espio and Shadow swam as fast as they could and got onto dry land with Knuckles right behind them. As soon as Knuckles got Sonic onto the land he started breathing, and Knuckles was grabbed and pulled to his feet.

"NEVER have I seen such STUPIDITY as to break a RULE! YOU ARE DISQULIF- Huh?"

The Lady's phone was ringing.

"Yes? Oh Sir yes what is it that you need! Yes...Yes...But...But I...o O.K! Yes Sir good by"

She slapped her phone shut.

"You are to stay on account of your 'Bravery' he Calls it but I don't want to see another stunt like that again!"

With that she stormed off.

Every one else went and they lost the cat team and the mouse team.(Now I can understand the cats with there fear of water and all but the mice should have been hard to see since they are so small. But then again that does make them slow swimmers)

Knuckles went over to Sonic to talk to him.

"You O.K Sonic?"

"Cough, Cough Yah I'll be fine and Knuckles?"

"Huh?" Sonic smiles before replying

"Thanks" Knuckles smiles back

"No problem but next time I won't save your butt so watch it alright?"

"Yah"

[Well it seems a friendship is developing between these two let's see what goes on


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does

Dark Tournament Chp.4-Team changing

"The next test is Tunnel Of Spiders"

"Whoo boy! Hey Shadow, Espio are you ready?"

"Sonic I'm still winded from the lake can we take a break?"

"Yah O.K Shadow. Hey Espio you don't look so good"

"I'll be fine"

"Maybe I should call a doctor over"

"Sonic there are no doctors"

"Yah there are there's one right over there. I could call her over for you"

"Sonic don't!"

"Aww whats the matter Espio?"

Sonic walked off to call the doctor over.

"Now you get some rest and I'll be right back"

"Hey miss can you help? My friend is sick"

"Well he'll just have to wait I have others that came before you"

"Hey my friend nearly drowned trying to save me!"

The girl stopped and turned to look at Sonic.

"Well I can't do any- Sonic?"

"Amy?"

"Sonic if I had known it was you, who is your friend?"

"Come on I'll show you"

'Espio just hang in there'

Sonic and Amy came.

"Sonic Thank goodness did you bring the doctor? AMY!"

"Amy is the doctor"

Amy runs towards Espio.

"Espio won't be able to compete anymore so I'm afraid you guys will have to forfeit"

"What no! Amy you can't do that!"

"Sonic I can and I will unless you can find another person to join your team"

"Hey Knuckles!"

"Huh? Oh Vector it's you what's up?"

"Sorry about this but me and Big want out"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE WE'RE A TEAM!"

"Sorry but we can't take it any more after that first event the rest are sure to get harder" Big looked at the ground.

"Besides we heard about Espio and we can make a switch and take him with us if that's allowed"

"Well I'll do any thing I can"

Amy picked up a walky-talky.

"Hello Sir? Yes two teams where wondering...Oh you heard...Yes thank you Sir...O.K good by and thanks again"

Amy hung up.

"He said that you can make the switch but only if you take Tails too 'cause his team wants out and Tails wants to stay"

"No problem Amy and Thanks"

"No problem Sonic"

Sonic Shadow and Knuckles met up with Tails and

agreed to try the best that they could.

"Sir I hope you know what you are doing"

"Yes Amy-Bot I know exactly what I am doing"

Amy-Bot just smiled and bowed her leave.

"Soon Sonic you will no longer be a problem to me and neither will your annoying friends. Ha,Ha,Ha!"

[Can you Guess who Sonics enemy is? Well plez ppl give me a review thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does

Dark Tournament Chp.5-Tunnel of Spiders

"So are we all ready for the next test?" Sonic was currently prepping his team for the next test.

"Yes Sonic we're ready" Tails was really hyped about the test.

"All right then let's show these guys what a team is really made of"

"YEAH!"

"Well Sonic and his team are really going for the gold too bad I have to separate them huh...Amy"

"Mff,mff,mff" Eggman walked over and took the gag off.

"You'll never get away with it Eggman Sonic will come and stop you like he always does! Mff!"

"Oh shut up" Eggman walked over to see the Sonic team with there hands in the middle ready for a cheer.

"All right on the count of three ready? 1...2...3!"

"Sonic team GO!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Shadow you have been moved to a different team"

"Huh? Oh Amy it's you!"

"Sorry Sonic but Shadow has been moved by order of the

Dark Tournament Leader"

"Oh" Sonic looked over at Shadow.

"Sorry Shadow"

"Hump! I never really liked this team anyway"

Shadow walked away with Amy.(A/N That's Amy-Bot if you remember but Sonic doesn't know that yet)

"Wow so we're down to three people huh?"

"Aww Sonic don't worry we can still make it"

"Easy for you to say Knuckles Shadow was part of the team!"

"So what Shadow didn't even like our team!"

"So what!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen the next test is Running through a tunnel of spiders!"

"Knuckles lets just be friends O.K?"

"Ya Sonic O.K I don't want to fight you"

Sonic and Knuckles shook hands and became friends again.

"Alright all you have to do is run inside at the end of the cave is an Egg with your team name on it Sonics team Egg is blue while the robot team is red"

"Sounds simple enough" Knuckles was smirking.

"But hears the catch the spiders are

poisonous if you get bit run out so you can be treated and the next person can go try"

"Alright so who goes first?"

"I'll go Sonic that way I can tell you if there are any twists and turns in the tunnel if I don't make it"

"What do you mean Knuckles you'll make it for sure" Knuckles smiled and nodded.

"Ya thanks Sonic"

Knuckles and Omega stood by the tunnel entrance.

"On your mark...Get set..."

"Knuckles got ready to run off but got second thoughts about it.

"...GO!"

Omega Burst off only to meet up with a spider while Knuckles walked and avoided the spiders.

After what seemed like hours in the tunnel with barely any light with the exception of the hols in the ceiling Knuckles finally found the end.

"Well there it is"

Knuckles went over and grabbed the egg and walked away only to be chased by a spider just when he could see the exit the spider bit him hard.

"AHHHHH!"

"KNUCKLES!"

"Sonic don't go you might get bit"

"Don't try to stop me Tails I'm going in anyway"

Sonic walked in and found Knuckles lying on the ground.

"Knuckles!"

"Sonic be quiet the Spiders will hear you"

"Knuckles are you alright?"

"Yes and look what else I have"

He pulled out a blue chao.

"It hatched from the egg"

Omega was coming with a spider chasing him.

"Come on Knuckles lets get you out of here"

Sonic lifted Knuckles and carried him out of the cave.

"Sonic your alright!"

"Ya but Knuckles isn't"

Knuckles had gotten very pale and his breathing was ragged.

"I'll take him but do you have the egg?"

"What is with the egg just cure him!"

A chao flew up at that moment.

"So you even maneged to hatch it well you win"

"You mean...?"

"You win this round but it's not over"

Amy walked away with Knuckles.

"Sonic I have a bad felling"

"So do I Tails...So do I"

[Well that's the end of that chapter by the way I was listening to Good Charlotte Once upon a time: the battle of life and death wile typing this. For those of you who don't know what this song is it's a very sad song


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Sega does

Dark Tournament Chp.6-Choice

"Finally you will have to preform one more test"

Sonic and Tails where waiting for the girl to say what they have to do so they could finish and see Knuckles.

"You will have to work alone for this one"

"O.K" Sonic and Tails where used to working alone so it didn't faze them"

"What you have to do is complete 4 of the trials in this room and then cross this field'

"Simple"

"Sonic I don't know it seems too easy"

"He's right" She walked over and pressed a button then jumped back and spikes rained from the ceiling.

"If you press a button you will most likely get killed if you don't get to a safe point in time"

Sonic and Tails where ready and as soon as she blew her whistle, they where off.

Tails finished first and ran to the other side avoiding the traps. Sonic finished after and ran out to see Tails hurt on the ground.

"Tails!"

Sonic ran over to Tails barely missing a trap.

"Tails are you O.K?"

"Sonic"

Sonic noticed his buddy had a cut on his leg.

"Don't worry Tails I'll get you out"

"Sonic you have to press the buttons"

Sonic looked and there where 2 buttons on the walls.

"All right I'll get them"

Sonic lifted Tails and ran over to one button and pushed it and ran over to the other and pushed it then ran out of there.

"O.K I passed and Tails is hurt, now I want to see the ring master"

"Now now Sonic do you have to be that mean?"

"Wait I know that voice...Eggman!"

"Well it took you long enough"

Sonic set Tails down and fought Eggman. When he was through he went over only to find Tails gone.

"Sonic walked over to his body and picked it up.

"I will avenge you little buddy"

Sonic soon found Knuckles had met the same fate but the others where O.K.

"Let's leave and never come back"

The others agreed and with that they left for another journey with or without there friends.

[I was crying while I typed this. I mean it's so sad but that's the way it came out so read and review


End file.
